Amira
| Link=Tortured by Sayid | Place=Iraq Paris, France | Profession=Head of restaurant kitchen | Family=Sami - Husband }} Amira was the wife of Sami, appearing in Sayid's flashbacks. Life }} When living in Iraq, Amira was tortured by Sayid while he was working for the Republican Guard. Her torture involved being scalded with hot oil, which left permanent scars on her arms and hands. Her husband told Sayid that she was forced to confess to something (harboring enemies of the state) she did not do. Sami and Amira later moved to Paris, France. Together they opened up a restaurant, Le Jardin Croissant Fertile, with Amira in charge of the kitchen. When living in Paris, Amira one day glimpsed Sayid working in a restaurant and instantly recognized him as her former interrogator. Her husband lured Sayid into their restaurant, pretending to offer him a job as chef. He chained Sayid to a floor grate and refused to let him go until he admitted what he had done to Amira. Sayid admitted to being a torturer in the Republican Guard, but said that he had never seen Amira and wouldn't hurt a woman. Sami beat him severely, and would have killed him, but Amira prevented him from finishing the job. Amira later spoke to Sayid one-on-one and told him a story. When she and her husband first arrived in Paris, she was afraid to ever leave their apartment. However, one day from her window she witnessed a cat being tortured by children in an alley near her apartment; she said this gave her a reason to leave her apartment - to rescue the cat. Amira took the cat in and looked after it, but every once in a while the cat would bite or scratch her because sometimes it would forget that it was safe. She said that she could forgive it, however, because she knew what it was like to never feel safe--because of what Sayid did to her. Amira then asked Sayid to show her the respect of acknowledging what he had done to her and that he remembers her. Sayid was moved to tears and told her that he remembered torturing her and that he was haunted by her face ever since he left Iraq. Sayid expressed great remorse for torturing Amira, and she told him that she forgave him. She said that she would tell her husband that she was mistaken about Sayid's identity, and to let him go. When Sayid asked Amira why she would let him go, she said that every human is capable of being cruel, but she said that she would not "do that." }} Impact Sayid never forgot this lesson of forgiveness, and later had a similar intervention when Danielle Rousseau wanted to kill Mikhail (and he himself wanted to die), and Sayid prevented it. Trivia Amira is of Arabic and Hebrew origin, and its meaning is "princess; treetop, proverb, or sheaf of corn". :The word Ameerah (أميرة) (With a long e''') means princess, a common Arabic name, and the name "A'mera" (عامرة) (with a strong '''A and short i'/'e) is a common name in Iraq/Saudi Arabia/Syria/Kuwait which is where she is from, that name means "High standing, strongly in place, strongly positioned, highly powered". de:Amira es:Amira fr:Amira it:Amira pl:Amira pt:Amira ru:Амира Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Amira Category:Sayid's flashback characters Category:Arabic characters Category:Episodic characters